Обсуждение:Сириус Блэк
"За права" и "против полукровок". На первый взгляд - вопрос из разряда "стакан наполовину полон/пуст". И всё же. Против полукровок Волдеморт и его сторонники не выступают даже придя к власти. В противном случае, им пришлось бы уничтожить 80-90% волшебников. А вот за расширение прав чистокровок, за допуск "к рулю" исключительно их, это да. И именно эти идеи показались большинству старых чистокровных семей здравыми и достойными. Об этом говорит сам Сириус, когда они с Гарри стоят у фамильного гобелена. Так что правку "против полукровок" я убираю.Читалка 20:48, 9 апреля 2009 (UTC) налёт шоферов Не поможет вообще пояснение в скобках никакое, те кто так исправляет не читает текст или не хочет понимать вообще. Даже если поставить ссылку на статью описывающие явление, а после исправления на «правильное» она битая получается, то всё равно не останавливает. Думаю весной вообще надо будет защищать даже, а то таких исправлений больше должно быть --exlex 11:58, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) Татуировки Сириуса Очень интересует вопрос о происхождении татуировок у Сириуса в фильме. Напрашивается версия о том, что в Азкабане так "маркируют" преступников. Но ведь у него "вся грудь в крестах", а у Беллы такого нет. У кого-то есть информация по этому поводу? 213.200.37.213 18:15, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) : Это вопрос не к Роулинг, а к гримёрам, создателям образа "узника Азкабана". Помнится, Белла появилась двумя (!) годами позже, уже в другом фильме, другого режиссёра. Так что концепция могла и поменяться. Не помню, чтобы в "ГП и ОФ" Сириус щеголял наколками. В какой-то степени "маркировка" - это ляп. Судите сами: Сириус сидит в одиночной камере, так что "товарищи по несчастью" разукрасить его не могли; Азкабан считается крепостью, из которой невозможно сбежать, значит "метить" заключённых на случай побега не имеет смысла; "Дементоры слепы", - рассказывает Барти-младший, для них не имеет значения внешний вид узников, лишь их душевное состояние, значит не нужна и внутренняя "маркировка". Из этого следует, что наколки Сириуса в фильме призваны всего лишь создать узнаваемый образ "сидельца". Не забываем, фильм длится всего пару часов, и времени на создание того или иного впечатления у киношников минимум. Отсюда - утрированные образы. 79.207.169.177 23:36, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Дата рождения На нашей вики выставлена дата 10-е декабря 1959-го. Больше нигде я её не видела, да и вообще наблюдала конец 1959-го, начало 1960-го либо сомнение "между" с одним и тем же обоснованием по поводу интервью Роулинг. Господа офицеры, кто-нибудь знает, откуда десятое декабря взялось? Raliso 09:28, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) :Поискала кто поставил точную дату и когда. Первый раз неизвестный автор написал "10 дек. 1959 года", и добавил "Типичный Стрелец" в мае 2010. Вытерли. Под другим номером неизвестный автор уже в июне поставил дату опять же "10 декабря 1959 года" и эта дата до сих пор осталась. На англ. вики стоит ОСЕНЬ 1959 года. Может, где-то мелькнуло, что Сириус был чуть старше остальных Мародёров. Замечание "типичный Стрелец" даёт основания думать, что это "астрологический анализ персонажей «Гарри Поттера»". Я как-то читала что-то такое... Возможно, дата рождения Сириуса растёт из этих расчётов доморощенных астрологов. Кстати. Ещё одна интересная статья, если вы хоть немного знакомы с соционикой. http://www.harrypotter.com.ua/index.php?showtopic=21968 :Наверное, будет правильным вернуть первоначальный вариант "осень 59 - лето 60" пока не появится подтверждённая дата.Читалка 01:38, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) :В англоязычной Вики http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Sirius_Black есть следующее примечание: :6. In the F.A.Q. section of J.K. Rowling's Official Site, she stated that Sirius was "around twenty-two" when he was imprisoned inAzkaban. Given that he was imprisoned shortly after 31 October 1981 and attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978, Sirius would have been born between 1 September 1959 and November 1959. :(В разделе ЧаВо на своём официальном сайте Дж.Роулинг заявила, что Блэку было "около 22-х лет", когда он был заключён в Азкабан. Учитывая, что он был заключен в тюрьму вскоре после 31 октября 1981 и обучавлся в Хогвартсе с 1971 по 1978, он мог родиться между 1 сентября 1959 и ноябрём 1959 года). :Лили Хоплит (обсуждение) 07:24, июня 7, 2013 (UTC) Девушка Сириуса Malekyla 16:11, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC)Возлюбленная Сириуса Malekyla 16:11, апреля 8, 2012 (UTC) Мне интересно была ли у Сириуса возлюбленная? Если у кого - нибудь есть информация скиньте пожалуйста) :Насколько я знаю, у Сириуса не было девушки, в которую он был бы серьёзно влюблён. Хотя девушки, учившиеся в Хогвартсе с Сириусом, не обделяли его вниманием. Он был хорош собой, умён, обаятелен, уверен в себе, не пошляк и в то же время не застенчив... Да, девушки у него были. Вероятно, не одна, и не две... Но, как говорится "«много» - значит «ни одной»". В психологическом разборе образа Сириуса Блэка в БИ (а там о нём очень много) есть анализ и этого вопроса...Читалка 01:50, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) Имя и анимагический образ Если перевести имя Сириуса Блэка, (Сириус - пес, Блэк - черный) получится "Черный пес", также как и анимагический образ.В статье есть об этом?Лаварс 16:47, июля 4, 2012 (UTC) :Да, раздел "Этимология". Кстати, "Сириус" - не пёс, а звезда в созвездии пса. как всегда у Роулинг многие имена с намёками.--Читалка 20:36, июля 4, 2012 (UTC) :Я это имел ввиду.Лаварс 20:53, июля 4, 2012 (UTC) Неточность в разделе "Семья" В конце раздела "Семья" сказано: "Артур Уизли, Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк — троюродные братья". Это не так. #Сириус говорит, что Артур приходится ему троюродным племянником (Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса. гл. 6, стр. 111). #Джеймс Поттер может быть двоюродным дядей Сириуса, если считать, что Дорея Блэк на древе Блэков - его мать ( Дорея, приходится теткой Вальбурге -> Джеймс и Вальбурга - двоюродные брат и сестра -> Сириус - двоюродный племянник Джеймса). Сам Сириус в таком случае приходится троюродным братом Гарри. В любом случае, нельзя однозначно считать Джеймса и Сириуса троюродными братьями. Indigo butterfly (обсуждение) 13:44, июля 26, 2012 (UTC) У Сириуса Блэка патронус принимал форму пса, так как его анимагическая форма - пёс! Анимагическая форма прямо зависит от патронуса, вот почему патронус у анимагов не менается! Авелия АнтиЯ Геара(обсуждение) 10:58, февраля 14, 2014 (UTC) Я тут просчитал, что Сириус - троюродный брат Гарри. Так как Дорея Блэк (мать Джеймса) является сестрой Поллукса Блэка, а он, в свою очередь, родной дед Сириуса. То есть Вальбурга - двоюродная сестра Джеймса и двоюродная тётя Гарри.